New Blood
by LozzaCumberbatch
Summary: Its been two years since Moriarty blew his brains out on the top of St Bart's, but now there is a new consulting criminal on the scene. Can John and Sherlock stop her in time or will the new young villain succeed in her plans
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic posted on this site, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She was sitting in her favourite leather chair, having a staring contest with her phone which she was currently losing. The oak desk echoed her delicate finger taps around the office, her office. The dim lighting of the enormous room made it feel like a scene from a horror game, namely Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The only light sources came from the fake Victorian candle lights and they didn't even light the whole room. The dark oak panelling of the office added to the dark ambiance, an ambiance in which she wanted to create. Here she wanted to make it clear to her clients that she was not to be messed with. The brown hues of the furniture made the whole setting have a feeling from Victorian Britain.

She was deciding, deciding whether to call her adversary first or wait for him to work out that she was the bad guy and call her. She was becoming impatient with the man they call the only Consulting Detective in the World. Surely he would've figured it out by now. She slowly stood up and pushed her chair back with the back of her knees. Her stiletto heels vibrated on the dark oak flooring, creating a rhythmic beat. As she paced around the room she started to look back on her past. She had the best mentor to get her where she was today, the Consulting Criminal James Moriarty. Not many people knew he had a protégée, and that protégée was her. She had picked up many skills from him, and most prominently it was the likeness in their thinking that showed. Moriarty was the best mentor before he blew his own brains out at the top of Saint Bart's Hospital in London. She knew that she had to step up and so took his title as Consulting Criminal and carried it on. She swore that she would do him proud and maybe even take down the Consulting Detective once and for all, but after she had played with him a bit of course.

She was deep in thought when her phone began to vibrate. Walking a little faster to answer it, she picked it up and swiped the screen to answer. "You're late," she acknowledged.

"Oh, you were expecting this call?" questioned the deep baritone voice of her enemy.

"My dear, I'm _always_ expecting you,"

"Yes," he replied slowly

"So, do you know who I am?" she asked him intrigued

"I have a vague idea,"

"Mr Holmes, I didn't think that vague was your area?"

"Oh with you, it's becoming one,"

"Mr Holmes, do you really know nothing about me?"

There was a moments silence from the other end of the line.

"Nope," was his reply as he popped the 'p'.

"Well, dear, this little chat had been great but the flirting is going to have to end,"

"I'm guessing I'll be hearing more from you then Miss…"

"Miss Melissa Alexandrescu and yes,"

She ended the call and Sherlock held the phone far away from his ear as the deafening static began.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Any constructive comments will be appreciated. If you like this, please follow this story as I hope to post many more chapters in the future! xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I've had school and loads of homework. I hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sherlock placed his phone next to his laptop and looked through the rain-covered window. It had been a while since he had done this and as a smile slowly appeared on his face, Sherlock realised he had missed it deeply. John came in to the living room and flopped himself onto the chair. He picked up the paper and shook it out so he could read today's tabloids. He noticed Sherlock's smile and a questioning expression appeared on his face. "What are you so happy about?" John asked.

"New case, new enemy. Life couldn't be better,"

"Uh-huh," John replied, even though he didn't acknowledge his room-mate's words.

"John," Sherlock's head tilted to the side, a knowing expression, "There is a new Consulting Criminal,"

John's expression changed as he heard the occupation. He carefully closed the paper and placed it back on the table next to his chair. He took one sharp breath in. "What do you mean by a new one?" he asked as he breathed out.

"Moriarty, it seems, had an apprentice, a protégée, and she has decided to take on his job,"

"She?"

"Yes, _she_, you sound surprised?"

"No, no, just-" John paused as he tried to find the right word, "intrigued,"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at the ex- Army Doctor, his best friend. They had seemed to have grown closer ever since he revealed to John that he didn't commit suicide on the top of Saint Bart's two years ago. Even Sherlock realised that he had changed a little, he had become a little more human, a little more emotional. John had realised this too, and it was worrying him and pleasing him at the same time.

Suddenly, Sherlock grabbed his coat and slid it on. He then wrapped his scarf around his neck and bounded down the stairs, leaving John sitting in his chair perplexed. "Where are you going?" he shouted down the stairs. He heard footsteps come back up the stairs.

"John, we are going to go and get information on our new friend Miss Alexandrescu,"

Standing up and getting his coat, John knew exactly where they were going. Sherlock needed information.

Sherlock needed Mycroft.

"Melissa Alexandrescu…" Mycroft said as he read the very small file on his younger brother's newest nemesis, "She's twenty-three, educated, already has a PhD -"

"She can't have, not if she's that young," John exclaimed from his chair in-front of Mycroft's desk. Sherlock was standing in a dark corner behind John, listening intently to the information that his brother was giving him.

"Did you not hear me say that she is educated John?" asked Mycroft

John nodded.

"So, you should understand, when I say educated, I mean she is one of the cleverest people in her generation,"

John nodded slowly as Sherlock came out of the shadows.

"What university did she go to?" he asked.

"Excuse me brother?" Mycroft asked as his head tilted to one side.

"What university Mycroft?" Sherlock asked getting slightly agitated.

"Oxford,"

"Come on John, let's go and visit a university," Sherlock was nearly out of the room and John was half standing when Mycroft called them back in.

"Sherlock! There is no more information on her apart from her age, she is clever and has a degree. I don't know why but the government know nothing about this girl. Once you have her, I need to question her,"

"You can question her once we find out why she wants me to know things about her," Sherlock demanded as he walked out. John stood up and followed him. Once he was out of the room, he jogged a little to catch up with the Consulting Detective.

"So what now Sherlock? We just walk into Oxford and say 'Oh hi we were just wondering about a past student who is now a criminal who we want to question because she may want to kill loads of people'"

"That was the idea," Sherlock said cockily as he entered the lift.

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review, fave and follow. Any constructive comments appreciated**


End file.
